callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Multiplayer classes
Untitled Uh, what's up with the multiplayer custom classes at the bottom? Shouldn't this be strictly pertaining to COD? Cpl. Wilding 22:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes... This IS pertaining to C.o.D. It's a page about the multiplayer classes online. :It pertains to Call of Duty, yes. But this is a Wiki, not a FAQ. Lists of personal preferences like custom classes belong on user pages and blogs, not mainspace pages.--WouldYouKindly 23:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) That has nothing to do with an F.A.Q. I simply made this section for people to place their own classes. And it is a bit rude that you JUST removed that section while I was typing... :You're welcome to place your custom class builds on your user page, but personal opinions and preferences don't belong in the mainspace, sorry, policies are policies.--WouldYouKindly 23:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You're also welcome to take it up in a War Room vote if you think this should be changed.--WouldYouKindly 23:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I see your point. I have an idea so we can come to a compromise here. What if I started a war room vote to see if people would like a page where the community can post their own custom classes? That way the people that wish to post their own custom classes have a place to do it, and the people that would like to build off others' custom classes have examples to look at. One sec, I'll go see if I can start one now.--WouldYouKindly 23:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes. I followed standard Wikipedia guidelines while creating that page. I made sure any edits before you discovered it that all edits were appropriate and that the content itself followed reg.'s as well. I hope you'll be wacthing it if you create it. I've put it to a vote in the war room. You're welcome to give your opinion if you wish.--WouldYouKindly 23:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Can confirm that kills made with preset classes in MW2 while the weapon in that class is unlocked counts for the Marksman challenge but not for Veteran. I found this out when a friend of mine was over and chose to go knifing with the First recon class' Magnum+tac knife. Only caveat is that all the kills were made with the tac knife so i'm not 100% if that is causing the kills to count towards Marksman but not Veteran. Marvelon 13:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : My understanding is that tactical knife kills only count towards Marksman challenges and those kill counts never apply towards Veteran challenges, full stop. That said, I suppose the Magnum would have to be unlocked for kills caused by firing the weapon before they could be applied to both Veteran and Marksman challenges. Growl-tiger 06:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Why only MW? Why does this page only have the classes for the Modern Warfare games when it also mentions CoD 3 and WaW? Didn't there used to be World at War classes here too? Gmanington MCCCXLII 19:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC)